Retratos
by JS Interval
Summary: Miku conoce a Luka en un parque de dibujantes y la química inmediata inicia una extraña relación entre ellas. Luka retrata a Miku cuando esta la visita, pero ella nunca se lleva nada. Así, los retratos se van apilando en su bloc de dibujo al mismo tiempo que los sentimientos se apilan en su corazón. Aunque el amor que Miku siente por Luka no es precisamente uno sentimental. OneShot


Ufff, bueno, antes que nada espero que hayan recibido de la mejor manera posible el nuevo año junto a sus familiares o cercanos y que estén decididos a cumplir sus metas y objetivos.

Ahora me tomare un poco este pequeño espacio introductorio para decir que esta historia es la primera que me tomo enserio. Desde que empece a escribir he mejorado lo básico o mas bien lo suficiente para que no se les haga engorroso leerme. Ha sido por lo mismo que me he dado cuenta de que he perdido mi rumbo y que lo ultimo que he escrito ha sido mas racional que sentimental. Ya no me divierto escribiendo y eso es realmente un problema.

Honestamente hablando, creo que mi primera historia "Amor Predestinado" (a pesar de que esta muy mal redactada) y esta son la únicas que valen la pena y si de mi dependiera borraría el resto. Pero el asunto es, que desde el momento en el que publico la historia aquí deja de ser mía. Si, así como lo leen. Lo que yo escribo es de ustedes, los lectores, y no puedo arrebatarles eso. Por lo mismo les digo que de alguna manera terminare todo lo que tengo inconcluso con paso lento pero decidido, no abandonare nada ni ahora ni nunca.

Sin mas que agregar espero disfruten este one-shot que sera el que me recuerde que pronto tengo que mostrarles correctamente mis proyectos.

**Aclaración****:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Retratos

La brisa templada se colaba a través de la ventana abierta de una habitación en la que predominaban los tonos azulosos. Con el sol ocultándose, los últimos rayos dorados se escurrían por el pavimento de las calles en un inútil intento de prevalecer ante las sombras que anunciaban la llegada del escenario nocturno.

—Vamos Miku, prometiste que vendrías conmigo.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿realmente tiene que ser hoy, Gumi?

—Claro que si, después de todo es nuestro primer día de vacaciones.

—Pero…

—No es como si tuvieras un mejor panorama ¿o sí?

—Bien, tu ganas —Miku hizo una leve pausa mientras se levantaba rendida— Pero no entiendo porque rayos es necesario que te acompañe.

—Es necesario, después de todo, si no me acompañas no tendré el valor de acercarme a hablarle.

—A pesar de que tuviste el valor para modificar nuestra ruta hacia el vecindario —Masculló con molestia injustificada, ya que el nuevo recorrido se hacía más corto al tener "más que mirar".

—Oh, vamos, anímate un poco más.

—Estoy animada.

—Miku…

—Me hare los ánimos en el camino ¿sí?, así que salgamos de una vez — Dijo con serenidad, empujando levemente la espalda de Gumi.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y luego de un corto trayecto se hallaron fuera de la casa de Miku. Resignada, comenzó a seguir a la alegre chica frente a ella, arreglando un poco su apariencia mientras lo hacía. Con lentitud deshizo y posteriormente volvió a atar las cintas que separaban su largo cabello aguamarina en dos coletas que caían hasta su cintura. Luego de hacerlo dirigió sus ojos, de igual tonalidad que su cabello, hacia el frente para comprobar que iba a la par con los pasos de Gumi. La cabellera verde que se extendía un poco más arriba de sus hombros ondeaba levemente. En sus ojos el brillo emocionado le confería un tono esmeralda que cualquiera se detendría a mirar. Sin comentar demasiado emprendieron el camino que normalmente realizarían para ir hacia la escuela, con la diferencia de que esta vez se detendrían a mitad del recorrido o más específicamente en el parque que se encontraba al centro de varios edificios administrativos. Pero aquel parque no era como todos los demás, a pesar de que por él normalmente la gente pasaba para ir de una dirección a otra, por la noche el público que se reunía en su bulevar central se distinguía por venir en busca de lo mismo.

Desde hace medio año un conjunto de personas, en su mayoría jóvenes, se instalaban a lo largo del paseo arbolado con la única intención de exhibir sus talentos artísticos. Melodías instrumentales sonaban a modo de apertura, bailes individuales o grupales se tomaban la zona central más tarde, estatuas humanas y aveces pequeños grupos de teatro adornaban los extremos del lugar. Pero lo que la gente más disfrutaba era ver en directo el trabajo de dibujantes y pintores que se extendían por todo el bulevar. Estos ponían en marcha sus diferentes técnicas y habilidades tras realizar un intercambio con la persona que les pidiera algo. Podía ser dinero, comida o incluso prendas de ropa. La regla se establecía en el hecho de que lo que la persona diera a cambio de su pedido fuese algo que considerara valioso de una u otra forma. Con tal forma de pago varias personas se convirtieron en "clientes regulares", entablando amistad con los que allí se reunían.

Miku y Gumi habían llegado a tiempo para ver el conjunto de luces que recorría el lugar de principio a fin encenderse en sincronía, la noche ya había llegado y varias personas ya caminaban por el lugar o se encontraban conversando con los recurrentes de la zona. Con la emoción escrita en sus rostros se prepararon para iniciar el recorrido. Aunque no tendrían que caminar demasiado para encontrar la causa para su visita en aquel lugar.

—¡Aaah!, no puedo creerlo, realmente está aquí —Dijo Gumi intentando contener su exclamación nerviosa, en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente.

—Siempre está aquí, Gumi —Miku lanzó su comentario con resignación comprensiva mientras miraba con asombro infantil el trabajo de los dibujantes a su alrededor— De todas formas…este lugar es increíble.

—Ella tambien es increíble —Lanzó con voz queda la peliverde sin mirar a Miku, ya que una persona más importante estaba ahora deleitando sus pupilas.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —Se limitó a comentar, decidiendo luego agregar un comentario que ya le había dicho un par de veces a su amiga— Pero…honestamente ¿en qué momento comenzaron a gustarte la chicas, Gumi?

—Ya te lo dije, desde siempre. Es porque lo escondía bien que aun te confundes —Explicó la chica despreocupadamente.

—Me pregunto si sera por eso… —Dijo con tono vencido, recordando cuando Gumi le conto sobre su homosexualidad. Como era del tipo de persona que asimilaba las cosas de forma rápida su trato hacia la chica no cambio, ni se volvió extraña, ya que a sus dieciséis años ella tenía claro que solo sentía una atracción física y sentimental hacia los hombres.

—¿No crees que es linda?

—No lo sé…no soy como tu así que…

—¡No necesitas ser lesbiana para poder decir si una chica es linda! —Exclamó en un murmullo lo suficientemente alto para que solo ellas escucharan.

—Está bien, lo siento, tienes razón…debe ser porque no quería venir que no estoy pensando bien…

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué piensas?

—Espera, aun no la he visto…

De pronto los ojos de Miku se encontraron con su objetivo y la sensación que la invadió al ver a la persona que se encontraba sentada sobre un pequeño banco con una croquera y un lápiz en mano fue muy distinta a la que había sentido al ver a los demás dibujantes. Su boca se abrió levemente, dejando ir un suspiro sin categorización. La recorrió con la mirada en un instante, pero la atención que puso en cada uno de los detalles que la componían le hizo pensar que había estado contemplándola por horas. Una chica de unos veinte años de edad vestida con pantalones ajustados de mezclilla oscura y una camiseta sin cuello y mangas con un diseño de rayas horizontales parecía un poco aburrida por la falta de clientela. Pero para Miku, su ropa y actitud fueron detalles insignificantes. Su cabello, de un rosa pálido, caía libremente un poco más abajo de su cintura en una ondulación natural. En cuanto pudo divisar los orbes de aquella misteriosa mujer por entre el flequillo largo sintió una extraña electricidad recorrerla desde la espalda hasta las palmas. Sus ojos, de una azul cobalto misteriosamente frio, parecían estar perdidos en una dimensión diferente. Con el corazón acelerándosele silenciosamente Miku reconoció inmediatamente que su heterosexualidad estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Fuera quien fuera esa chica, había logrado cautivarla hasta un nivel desconocido que le producía una variedad de sentimientos.

—¿La viste? Te he dado un montón de indicaciones así que si no logras verla estas ciega —Los comentarios de Gumi se escuchaban distantes. Con pesar apartó la mirada.

—Ah, si…es linda, quiero decir…su cabello—

—Su cabello rubio es muy lindo ¿verdad? Tambien fue lo primero que me cautivo cuando la vi —Apenas Gumi terminó con su frase su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de confusión que, para su suerte, ella no notó.

‹‹¿Cabello rubio? ¿Dónde rayos hay una chica rubia?›› Pensó al tiempo que se aventuraba a dirigir su mirada hacia las personas que rodeaban a la hermosa desconocida pelirrosa. Conteniendo las ganas de mirarla otra vez notó que a su lado había una chica de cabello rubio largo. Se veía bastante animada mientras intercambiaba palabras con un chico que le había pedido una recreación de una fotografía.

—¿Qué harás si no tiene tus preferencias? —Se aventuró a preguntar, mirando con seriedad a Gumi.

—Ah, el otro día la vi coqueteando con un par de chicas así que dudo mucho que no tenga mis preferencias…

—¿No te sientes molesta por ese tipo de actitud?

—Un poco, pero por lo mismo ahora recuperare terreno…

—Recuperar…si ni siquiera lo has ganado.

—Bien, es hora de poner en marcha mi plan...iré a pedirle un dibujo, entonces cuando lo haga comenzaron a hablar y luego… ¡aaah, solo pensar que pueda pasar después hace que me y hierva la cabeza!

—Procura que no te hierva el resto de cuerpo... —Susurró Miku con malicia escrita en la cara, su apariencia era lo único que podría denominarse inocente. —Pero espera, ¿Qué hare yo mientras tu estas con ella?

—Ah, tu puedes pedirle algo a su compañera…las he visto conversar así que de seguro son amigas o algo así… —

—¿Eh? —La reacción de Miku llegó tarde, ya que Gumi había comenzado a caminar hacia la chica rubia que se despedía agradecida del chico que le dejo como pago un café helado. Con el nerviosismo a flor de piel miró nuevamente a la chica pelirrosa, notando que esta se estaba levantando. Una sensación contradictoria de alivio y frustración tomó posesión de su corazón y mente justo en el momento en el que su amiga, con un valor que pensó que no tenía, iniciaba una conversación con la mujer.

—Bu-buenas noches… —Gumi saludó con una sonrisa tímida a la chica a la que venía contemplando desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Buenas, mi nombres Lily.

—Ah, y-yo soy Gumi.

—Gumi… ¿puedo llamarte Gumi-chan? —Preguntó Lily con una sonrisa sincera

—Ah, claro. —Gumi le respondió con el mismo gesto.

—Y bien, Gumi-chan ¿en qué puedo serte útil?

—Ah…eh…yo…bueno… —Con la encantadora actitud de Lily la peliverde olvidó completamente el resto de su plan. Pero para su alivio Miku intervino.

—Ella quiere un dibujo un tanto particular…veras…ha estado imaginándoselo por meses pero no sabe cómo expresarlo bien —Dijo con calma, dándole una clara indirecta a su amiga. La respuesta de la chica llego tan veloz como un rayo.

—¡Ah, entiendo perfectamente!, no tienes que estar tan nerviosa, varias personas llegan a pedirnos eso y siempre los dejamos conformes, ¿verdad, Luka? —El nuevo nombre que surgió en la conversación llevó a que Miku contuviera las ganas de girarse para saber si aquel nombre le pertenecía a la chica de los ojos cobalto.

—Ah, sí, siempre damos un buen servicio —Contestó la mujer de cabellos rosas sin tomarse la molestia de girarse, dispuesta a continuar con su marcha.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

—A comprar algo, me muero de hambre y nadie ha venido así que…

—¿Pero qué rayos estas diciendo? Tienes un cliente justo en frente de ti —Lily señalo sin restricción alguna a Miku. Ante este acto intentó permanecer lo más natural posible, algo difícil de hacer cuando sentía la mirada de Luka tras ella. Luego de prepararse internamente un par de segundos se volteó para hablarle, aunque no alcanzo a pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Perdón por las molestias que causa esta idiota —Le dijo con tono y expresión serena— No te sientas obligada a cooperar, después de todo estas esperando a tu amiga no…

—Ah, si…pero, no me molestaría llevarme un recuerdo de este lugar… —Las palabras salieron torpemente de su boca, seguidas de una sonrisa amigable con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Recuerdo? ¿No eres de aquí? —Preguntó Luka con una mueca de interés divertido.

—¿Eh?

—Olvida lo que dije. Solo me pareció extraño que hablaras de un recuerdo ya que puedes volver aquí cuando quieras —Volviendo a su expresión tranquila se sentó en el banco, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo con el que estaba a su lado.

—Jaja, realmente no sé si quiera regresar aquí… —Lanzó con tono cansado al tomar asiento junto a ella.

‹‹Si regresara aquí y te tuviera así de cerca las cosas no terminarían demasiado bien›› Completó la frase en su cabeza mientras miraba hacia un lado.

—¿Has tenido una mala experiencia en el TAZ? —Preguntó la pelirrosa con calma mientras preparaba sus implementos de dibujo.

—¿TAZ? —Le devolvió la pregunta con otra interrogación llena de incomprensión.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí? —Volvió a preguntar Luka, esta vez con un leve tono burlesco y una risueña expresión.

—¿Es la primera vez que te burlas de un cliente? —Se atrevió a responderle con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa confiada.

‹‹ ¡Maldición! No debería coquetearle, después de todo es una chica. ¡No está bien coquetearle a una chica!›› Sus pensamientos de alerta eran ignorados rápidamente y en su lugar el sentimiento de querer conocer más a la mujer que tenía en frente crecía a pasos agigantados.

—Ummm, puede ser, pero es porque mis clientes normalmente saben dónde están parados.

—¿A si?, ¿Entonces serias tan amable de responderme y decirme que es el TAZ? —Miku habló un poco más neutral mientras veía a Gumi, que parecía haber entrado en una confianza un tanto "excesiva" con Lily.

‹‹Parece que te esta yendo bastante bien›› Masculló con un poco de molestia. Si no la hubiese acompañado no estaría lidiando con las extrañas sensaciones de atracción que tenía hacia Luka.

—"The Art Zone", La zona del arte en caso de que no sepas inglés —Luka respondió con sinceridad amigable para luego volver a interrogarla— ¿Qué deseas que haga por ti?

—En primer lugar que dejes de hacerme preguntas y en segundo lugar que me digas porque este lugar se llama así.

—¿Tengo cara de guía turístico?

—Tienes cara de ser una chica aburrida y los aburridos siempre saben ese tipo de cosas —Miku continuó toreando el temple de Luka para hacerla poner aquellas expresiones que indicaban la aceptación de sus desafíos verbales. Su mente aun le advertía lo errado de la situación pero no podía detenerse, aquella chica era demasiado exquisita a sus ojos y no valía la pena fingir que no sentía nada.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en que sea una persona aburrida? —Preguntó Luka, ignorando completamente la primera petición de la joven de orbes aguamarina. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos esperó pacientemente la respuesta.

—Nada… —Comentó con renovada indiferencia, apartando su rostro, aunque alcanzó a ver una exquisita sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de Luka.

—Este lugar se llama así porque se basa en un movimiento social francés llamado "Zone d'art". El que comenzó el fenómeno en Japón es un fanático de arte que lo encontró en internet hace un tiempo. Y bueno, se corrió la voz y aquí nos tienes —Explicó con calma sin despegar sus ojos de Miku.

‹‹Esta chica me saca de mis limites en segundos, aunque no me molesta que lo haga›› Pensó Luka mientras contemplaba los rasgos de Miku con minuciosidad sigilosa. El particular color de su cabello y ojos la había dejado con un sinfín de suspiros contenidos. Y su silueta delicada se le hacía tan irresistible que estaba esperando una oportunidad para acercarse más.

—Interesante —Comentó con honestidad Miku, girándose para mirarla.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, enserio, este lugar es increíble y se siente bien saber de dónde salió la idea.

—¿Qué quieres que dibuje?

—Lo que quieras, venia de acompañante así que realmente no sé qué quiero —Esta vez su expresión y tono de voz fue normal. Ante tal respuesta Luka inmediatamente cortó el contacto visual y se preparó para dibujar.

—Bien, entonces espero que no te moleste que te retrate —Dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever a medias sus intenciones.

—No voy a quedarme quieta —Fue todo lo que respondió Miku sin molestarse en ocultar la extraña sensación de satisfacción que se apoderaba de sus infantilizados rasgos.

—Podre hacerlo de todas formas —Y con esta respuesta Luka comenzó a esbozar en el block que tenía sobre sus piernas diversas líneas, rayas y figuras que Miku no se molestó en descifrar.

Luego de aquel intenso primer encuentro no volvieron a intercambiar palabras. Lily estaba realizando la petición de Gumi con exquisita calma, mirándola de reojo sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Gumi de alguna forma había terminado moviendo su banco a centímetros del de la rubia y producto de eso cada vez que esta le preguntaba algún detalle sus rostros quedaban a centímetros de la otra. En medio de insinuaciones cada vez más directas la peliverde acabó olvidando completamente a Miku, por lo que ni se molestó en ver cómo le estaba yendo. Cuando al fin los dibujos estuvieron listos Gumi le entregó a Lily un papel con su número y un paquete de galletas caseras. Miku por su parte decidió jugar sucio y ante el aviso de Luka sobre que su retrato estaba terminado respondió que no tenía nada que intercambiar por lo que no se llevaría el dibujo.

‹‹Puedes venir a buscarlo otro día›› Le había dicho casi rendida Luka para impedir que la joven de cabellos aguamarina hiciera honor a su principal característica y se escurriera de sus manos igual que el agua. Pero ante tal sugerencia Miku solo respondió con un ‹‹Quizás lo haga››. Una vez que las chicas estuvieron fuera de su rango de visión Lily habló.

—Pensar que una adolescente te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano… —Le dijo con tono burlesco mientras guardaba sus cosas.

—Lo dudo mucho —Luka hizo una pausa para contemplar por última vez el retrato que había hecho antes de cerrar su block de dibujo. Pensando que incluso se había tomado el tiempo de entintarlo para resaltar así los ojos y el cabello de Miku— De cualquier manera, si hablamos de comer, tu estuviste a punto de devorarte a esa tímida chica.

—¿Tímida de dónde? —Preguntó divertida la rubia.

—¿Vas a jugar con ella como las demás? —Quiso saber la pelirrosa mientras imitaba a su compañera y comenzaba a guardar sus implementos de dibujo.

—No, ella no es de esas.

—Entonces está bien.

—No estás en condiciones de decirme si está bien o mal después de mirar tan lascivamente a esa chica mientras las retratabas.

—No te confundas, ella estuvo mirándome así primero.

—Así que te habías dado cuenta de que te estaba mirando.

—Por supuesto, después de todo me estaba mirando fijamente. —Luka buscó su chaqueta al sentir como sus brazos se erizaban con la brisa y tras colocársela decidió dar el comentario final— ¿Nos vamos temprano porque esa chica fue suficiente para ti?

—Exactamente, es hora de ir a casa, además dijiste que tenías hambre no…

—Eres tan considerada.

—Quiero que me preste dinero para invitarla a salir.

—Olvida lo que dije antes, maldita aprovechadora.

Luka y Lily salieron del "TAZ" en dirección al apartamento que compartían desde hace un año y que se encontraba a cuadras del parque. La noche recién estaba empezando y sin embargo ambas ya habían tenido suficiente. Para ellas el ir al bulevar era una simple entretención que se tomaban rara vez en serio. Pero cierto era que aunque estuvieran tomándose el asunto a la ligera su trabajo siempre cumplía las expectativas de los clientes. Esta vez tenían algo diferente entre manos. Un asunto más serio para agregarle a su vida. Ya que, incluso si no quería reconocerlo, Lily sabía que Luka iba muy enserio respecto a Miku. La pelirrosa por su parte decidió guardar silencio y esperar por el desarrollo de la relación de Lily, esperando que esta vez durase más de dos semanas. Y así fue, tal como Luka espero, la relación de Lily con Gumi se extendió por más de dos semanas y luego más de dos meses. Pudo llevar la cuenta ya que cada dos semanas la chica venia para pedirle algún dibujo y entregarle comida o dulces a cambio.

Pero ella nunca venia sola y esa era la parte del asunto en el que Lily se sentía feliz ya que podía restregarle a Luka que realmente estaba perdidamente enamorada de Miku. Esta siempre acompañaba a Gumi y, como si un extraño habito se hubiera creado entre ellas, cada vez que Luka le preguntaba que quería que le dibujara se producía el dialogo de su primer encuentro. Y al igual que la primera vez, Luka siempre terminaba quedándose con los retratos de Miku y está siempre se iba con toques indiferentes en su andar. No había que ser un genio para saber que ninguna aguantaría aquel juego por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco sus miradas empezaron a decir más que sus palabras y sus labios comenzaron a pedir la atención de la otra con gestos cada vez más obvios. Por lo mismo un día Luka no pudo resistir más y decidió invitar a Miku a beber algo en un café. Inesperadamente Miku se negó, con la excusa de que estaba en epoca de exámenes y no podía distraerse.

Cierto era que la pelirrosa despertaba en ella incontables sentimientos pasionales, en su mayoría carnales, pero no iba a dejarlos libres. No, ella no iba a entregarse al placer con una mujer, incluso si esta aparecía en sus sueños para mojar tenuemente sus sabanas luego de completar el mismo objetivo con su pijama y ropa interior. Pero Luka no iba a desistir tan fácilmente. Como en el transcurso de los meses habían intercambiado sus números la pelirrosa la llamaba sin falta todas las noches en las que esta no iba a verla al bulevar solo para preguntarle cuando vendría por sus retratos y desearle de paso buenas noches, aunque algunas veces solía dedicarle palabras de amor y declaraciones honestas de deseo. Miku tomaba cada palabra de Luka a la ligera y nunca respondía con seriedad, dejando en duda los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Aquella pequeña daga llamada duda fue incrustándose poco a poco en el corazón de Luka, presionando sus sentimientos hacia afuera con una fuerza que era incapaz de suprimir. Una noche, la segunda noche de un festival que se estaba llevando a cabo en el parque, Miku la invitó repentinamente para que fueran a dar una vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Miku mientras se paraba en un puesto de dulces artesanales, dándole la espalda inconscientemente.

—Nada, solo estoy un poco decepcionada —Respondió Luka con honestidad, su mirada desviándose hacia las parejas que paseaban felizmente por el lugar.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Como ya era costumbre, Miku ignoró el directo comentario de Luka y cambió el tema.

—Un poco.

—Deme dos de estos y otros dos de estos…no, los de allí, si, esos por favor… —Luego de una rápida compra Miku se hizo con dos pequeñas bolsas que contenían caramelos puros y chocolate respectivamente— Bien, ¿Cuál quieres?

—Cualquiera.

—En ese caso —Lentamente Miku comenzó a caminar hacia una zona con menos gente mientras guardaba una de las bolsitas de papel en su bolso. Luego de hacerlo se detuvo, llegando sin querer al lugar donde quería. Sacó de la otra bolsa un caramelo compacto de color verde y sosteniéndolo con el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha se giró, sabiendo que Luka estaría detrás de ella— Aquí tienes.

Luka la miro fijamente por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Miku estaba sosteniendo el dulce cerca de su boca mientras le indicaba gestualmente que abriera su boca. Sin poder resistirlo más tomó su muñeca con un poco de brusquedad y la atrajo hasta su boca sin cuidado, introduciendo en su boca parte de los dedos de Miku junto al caramelo. Se quedó así por casi un minuto, lamiendo el caramelo y los dedos que los sostenían con una lentitud tremenda. Todo esto sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Miku, quien ante tal acto se sonrojó con intensidad, pero más por la excitación que por la vergüenza. Sentir directamente la fría mirada azul de Luka sobre la suya la hizo llegar inmediatamente a ese punto de no retorno que solía detener yéndose del lugar. Pero aquí no podía huir, por lo que solo le resto pedir un poco de compasión con la mirada. Luka pareció entenderlo y realizó el movimiento contrario para quitar de su boca los dedos de Miku y el caramelo. Apenas lo hizo esta dejo caer el dulce compacto al piso y miró con cierta duda pecaminosa sus dedos empapados en la saliva de la pelirrosa, que se mantenía firme en su plan de sostenerla. Luego de dirigirle una pequeña mirada sumisa Miku acercó sus dedos a su boca con la intención de lamer aquel líquido un poco pegajoso a causa de los residuos de azúcar dejados por el dulce, pero Luka no se lo permitió, apartó con fuerza la mano de Miku de su boca y en su lugar colocó sus labios. Segundos después ambas estaban fundiéndose en un beso que venían deseando desde la primera vez. Cuando la falta de aire se hacía presente se recuperaban lamiendo el cuello de la otra. No supieron del tiempo y simplemente se besaron una y otra vez, con toda la intensidad que podían permitirse puesto que una mínima parte de ellas sabía que estaban en un lugar público.

—Vamos a mi apartamento —Decidida y con los ojos desbordando lujuria Luka lanzó esta frase. Miku asintió en silencio antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de ella. Para la más joven aquella sensación era tan placentera y adictiva que quería sentirla una y otra vez. Ya no le importaban las consecuencias de aquella decisión irresponsable.

En un silencio sepulcral Luka condujo a Miku por las calles cercanas al parque hasta llegar a un edificio recientemente construido. Entraron conteniendo la prisa y cuando estuvieron en el ascensor hicieron todo lo posible por mantener al mínimo las caricias hacia la otra. Una vez frente a la puerta del apartamento Luka sacó el celular antes que las llaves y escribió con rapidez un mensaje, tras enviarlo procedió a abrir la puerta.

‹‹No vengas a casa hoy›› Fue el mensaje que recibió Lily mientras paseaba tranquilamente con Gumi por los distintos puestos que estaban disponibles. A diferencia de la tormentosa relación que mantenía Luka con Miku ella se había tomado las cosas con calma para darle seguridad a la peliverde. Luego de leerlo y analizarlo un poco comprendió la situación y le preguntó a Gumi si podía dormir en su casa hoy. ‹‹No me malinterpretes, es solo que no puedo volver a casa hasta que tu amiga salga de ahí›› Le dijo con tono divertido al ver como el rostro de Gumi se había tornado rojo. ‹‹Aunque quizás deberíamos imitarlas›› Ante esto recibió por respuesta un ‹‹Mis padres trabajan en la noche pero tengo que cuidar a mi hermano›› Un pequeño silencio incomodo llegó por unos momentos pero Lily supo salir del paso diciéndole que se sentía feliz al saber que confiaba en ella.

Para cuando Lily y Gumi estaban de camino a la casa de la última Miku y Luka ya habían dejado un camino de ropa desde la puerta hasta la habitación de la mayor. La ropa interior de ambas fue lo único que quedo en el suelo de la habitación. El intenso calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos desnudos parecía quemar la piel de la otra ante la mínima caricia o roce. Abrazadas, con Luka sobre Miku, se besaron una y otra vez. Pero como esta vez la luna era la única observadora no se reprimieron. Practicaron con sus labios, lengua y saliva cada posible expresión de cariño y cuando eso no se volvió suficiente comenzaron a lamer otras partes del cuerpo de la otra. Desde el cuello a su clavícula y de esta a sus pechos, reposando su lengua sobre sus pezones para luego continuar su recorrido por el liso abdomen de Miku. Luka no escatimo en tiempo y fue tomando posesión del cuerpo de la menor parte por parte. Esta no se quedaba atrás y tocaba cada parte del más que bien formado cuerpo de Luka, poniéndole especial atención a sus pechos y muslos, mordiendo con delicadeza sus pezones cuando podía y rasguñando sus costados cuando los cambios de posición se lo permitían. Con suspiros, susurros y aveces, chillidos impacientes, Miku expresó que estaba llegando a ese estado en el que solo quería una cosa: los dedos de Luka. Los buscó con impaciencia y cuando encontró su mano no dudo en llevarla hasta su entrepierna, haciéndole saber con la mirada que no podía más. Luka hizo caso y llevó dos de sus dedos hasta la delicada entrada de Miku, al mismo tiempo que le susurraba que hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando estuvieron en una posición que las dejaba a ambas en igualdad de condiciones introdujeron sus dedos en la otra en una sincronía casi macabra que las llevó a abrazarse para poder contener así la ola de espasmos que amenazaban con hacerlas acabar en menos de treinta segundos. Así, finalmente Luka pudo demostrarle su amor a Miku, desbordando en el clímax de aquel acto ligeros te amo que se perdieron inmediatamente entre las exclamaciones extasiadas de la joven. Miku pudo oírlas, pero no comprenderlas más allá del contexto en el que estaban. Ella seguía pensando que solo podría comprometerse sentimentalmente con un hombre y lo que la había hecho contenerse con Luka de un tiempo hasta ahora era precisamente el hecho de que había encontrado a ese hombre. Por lo mismo había decidido invitar a Luka al festival. No para decírselo, sino que para ver que tal lejos podrían llegar. Y ahora tenía la respuesta eso. La conciencia le repetía lo mal que estaba lo que habían hecho pero su cuerpo parecía agradecido por haber dejado ir todos esos sentimientos lascivos que se habían transportado hasta sus sueños.

—Tengo que irme —Susurró con una increíble frialdad, deshaciendo el agarre que la mantenía sujeta a la espalda de Luka.

—¿Por qué? Acabamos de terminar, descansa un poco —Murmuró Luka con una cálida ternura que contrasto con el frio tono recién adquirido por Miku.

—No puedo quedarme a descansar, tengo que irme o mis padres comenzaran a preocuparse —Insistió sintiendo como el amargo sabor de la culpa y el remordimiento le trepaba por la garganta.

—Quédate al menos un poco más, pediré un taxi para ti…así llegaras rápido y segura a tu casa —Luka se sentía tan conforme con el desenlace de los hechos que no noto el frio tono en la voz de Miku. Acarició el cabello de esta para darle calma pero solo consiguió hacerla llorar. Apenas sintió sus sollozos se separó de ella para mirarla— ¿Qué sucede, Miku? Podría ser que… ¿te dolió?

—Claro que no, todo esto ha sido increíblemente perfecto, locamente perfecto…tan perfecto que pensé que perdería la razón. —Dijo con el tono más sincero que pudo, intentando mantener el contacto visual al mínimo. Ahora su mente le recriminaba con más fuerza que nunca el error que había cometido al jugar con los sentimientos de alguien que iba enserio con ella.

—¿Entonces porque lloras? ¿Acaso es porque estas feliz? —Le preguntó con esa habitual sonrisa tenue y ese brillo extraño en sus azulados ojos.

—Lo siento, Luka —Susurró sintiendo las náuseas por los desagradable que se volvería todo cuando la pelirrosa comprendiera sus palabras.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas tan repentinamente?

—Lo siento, enserio lo siento —Repitió con frialdad mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro. Lentamente se terminó de separar de Luka para levantarse y comenzar a vestirse.

—¡Hey, Miku!, ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —Exigió saber Luka al ver que Miku se vestía en silencio, dándole la espalda con indiferencia. La misma de siempre.

—Tengo que irme.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —Volvió a exclamar la pelirrosa mientras se vestía a la par con la joven de mirada aguamarina. El silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Siguiéndola por el pequeño apartamento Luka acabó vestida con un poco de retraso en comparacion a Miku, por lo que tuvo que correr por las escaleras al ver que la joven había tomado el ascensor.

—¡Miku! —Gritó sin importarle el resto del mundo. Pero fue ignorada. Quiso tomarla de la mano para retenerla, pero en el momento en el que la rozó con sus dedos recibió una mirada tenue y fría que le rogaba para que la dejara libre.

—Perdóname, Luka.

—Miku… —Con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y el corazón apuñalado la misma cantidad de veces que escuchó palabras de disculpa, Luka vio como Miku se alejaba.

Con calma volvió hasta su apartamento. Sin dejar de llorar en silencio volvió a su habitación, dejando que el dulce aroma del perfume de Miku la quemara con cada inhalación. Miró el desorden de las sabanas de su cama y, mecánicamente, las ordenó. Se sentó frente a la ventana y apoyó su espalda en el costado del colchón. El que minutos atrás le había parecido un mueble con dulces rechinados ahora le provocaba nauseas. Intentó no moverse tanto para mantener al mínimo los crujidos de la vieja estructura de madera. Buscó su teléfono celular en su bolsillo pero no lo encontró, no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber que este probablemente había salido volando cuando se quitó la chaqueta con impaciencia. Recorrió otra vez el pequeño hogar que compartía con Lily, encontrándolo tirado justo al lado de su block de dibujo. Maldijo a su celular, arrojándolo lejos junto a un poco de su impotencia. Luego se puso de pie y lo buscó, llevándoselo de vuelta a la habitación junto al block de dibujo. Si su mente iba a torturarla reproduciendo sus agudos gemidos y su cuerpo iba a rememorar el suave roce de sus dedos, entonces ella iba a ayudarlos recordando cada momento de lo que ahora parecía tan lejano y ajeno. Pero apenas abrió el block de dibujo la rabia se apoderó de ella y lo único que logró hacer fue lanzar lejos todos los retratos de Miku. Estos quedaron esparcidos por la habitación.

Golpeando la pared con impotencia revisó un mensaje en su celular.

‹‹¿Podre volver mañana? PD: El hermano de Gumi es un tierno bastardo que no me deja tocarla›› El mensaje de Lily la hizo olvidar por un momento su lamentable situación. Pensó que al menos Gumi si iba enserio con ella. Se alegró por ello, enserio lo hizo, pero las lágrimas solo brotaron con más fuerza al pensar en el contraste de su relación y la de Lily. Aunque un par de horas más tarde comprendió que jamás tuvo algo con Miku.

La semanas pasaron y Lily, consiente ya de la situación de Luka, pensó muchas veces en ir a golpearla siendo detenida por la pelirrosa que con una sonrisa melancólica le indicaba que no valía la pena. Por casi un mes Gumi no apareció para visitar a Lily. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo mirar a Luka a la cara. Dos meses después del quiebre Miku llamó a Luka, pero ella no contestó. A pesar de que había estado esperando devotamente una llamada de ella, no contestó, porque no quería escuchar otro ‹‹lo siento›› de aquellos angelicales labios que nunca más tendria el placer de poseer.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir normalmente sin que ella supiera realmente si habían pasado días, semanas o meses. Ella simplemente siguió presentándose en el bulevar. Siguió complaciendo a los clientes que llegaban y siguió sonriéndoles tenuemente a aquellos que le parecían interesantes. A pesar de que el block que solía usar estaba vacío continuó llevándolo, pensando inútilmente que algún día ella vendría por sus retratos.

—Disculpe, ¿usted hace dibujos a partir de fotografías? —Escuchó la interrogación formal de un chico joven a Lily, que estaba a punto de tomar un pedido.

—Sí, pero la persona a mi lado tambien lo hace, si no vienes con una recomendación entonces no te importara quien lo haga ¿no? —Le dijo con indiferencia, no tenía intenciones de ser cordial y amigable con un chico.

—Ah, pensé que usted estaba ocupada... —Le escuchó decir, esta vez era claro que se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

—Mi error, a veces desperdicio demasiado tiempo perdiéndome en la nada… —Pronunció con melancolía antes de pedirle que se sentara en el banco a su lado. — Y bien ¿Cuál es tu pedido?

—Ah, bueno la verdad es que me gustaría que retratara a mi novia, llevamos un tiempo juntos y ella siempre habla de este lugar así que pensé que le gustaría tener un recuerdo de él. —El chico de cabellos y mirada azulada habló con ensoñación en la voz y una sonrisa tan torpe. La manera en la que hizo su petición le recordó tanto a Miku que no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Si…son solo las pelusillas de los árboles, por cierto ¿podrías dejar de tratarme con tanta formalidad?

—Ah, lo siento mucho, es solo que como ella habla con tanto anhelo de este lugar no puedo evitar sentir respeto por ustedes.

—Estas exagerando, en fin, ¿puedes mostrarme la fotografía? —Dijo Luka un poco más relajada mientras abría su block y preparaba sus materiales.

—Ah, claro, ¿no tendrás problemas si te la muestro desde mi celular?

—No, normalmente recibo los pedidos de esa manera así que no hay problema.

—Bien, esta es… —Indicó el peliazul al tiempo que le mostraba la fotografía en la amplia pantalla. Apenas la vio sintió que su corazón se congelaba. Su boca se abrió para pronunciar su nombre pero enmudeció inmediatamente— ¿Pasa algo con la fotografía?

—Oh, no, es solo que…su cabello es muy bonito —Dijo sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo, después de todo aquel chico no tenía directamente la culpa de los acontecimientos.

—Jaja, lo mismo le dije cuando me confesé, ya llevamos cinco meses juntos y no podría sentirme más afortunado por estar junto a ella —Confesó con un sonrojo mientras hacia una expresión torpe.

Luka no respondió, sentía que si lo hacia su corazón se estrecharía tanto que dejaría de bombear sangre y moriría patéticamente sin poder entregarle sus retratos. Luego de unos minutos de fingido trabajo le indicó al chico que su retrato estaba listo. Conocía las medidas de Miku de memoria, la forma de sus ojos, los detalles de su nariz, el largo de los mechones de su flequillo, todo, absolutamente todo. Entintó sus ojos y cabello con la misma dedicación con la que lo hacía cuando ella venia y le entregó el trabajo terminado al peliazul con el mismo cuidado con el que los guardaba en su carpeta cuando ella le decía que no se lo llevaría porque no tenia nada que intercambiar.

—¡Woah! ¡Increíble, es exactamente igual! ¡Tienes mucho talento!

—Muchas gracias.

—Ten, es todo lo que tengo conmigo pero espero que sea suficiente —Expresó con agradecimiento el joven mientras le extendía un par de billetes.

—No te preocupes, que estés conforme ya lo paga… —Mintió con tanta naturalidad que la mirada de Lily se le clavó indicándole que dejara de torturarse.

—¡Esto enserio es perfecto! Pero...

—¿Si?

—No tiene tu firma.

—Ah, siento que mi firma arruinaría tu regalo, por eso me abstuve de ponerla

—Al contrario, ella debe saber quién ha hecho este magnífico trabajo.

—Está bien, la pondré en el reverso del retrato.

Cuando el chico dejó el lugar Luka rompió en llanto, y se cubrió la cara con las manos para que su ahogados sollozos no se hicieran tan notorios. Lily la consoló y luego guardó todo para poder ir a casa. Días más tarde Miku apareció en el bulevar. Luka la vio inmediatamente, pero se contuvo, después de todo cuando Lily la consoló logro dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro: el resentimiento, la frustración, la rabia, todo. Por eso ahora al mirarla solo sentía leves golpeteos imaginarios en su pecho. ‹‹Mi corazón aun funciona›› Pensó mientras sonreía melancólicamente. Cuando Miku estuvo frente a ella Lily se puso de pie y la miró con desprecio.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces. —Le dijo antes de perderse entre la gente.

—¿Viniste por tus retratos? —Preguntó Luka con serenidad.

—No.

—Ya veo.

—Luka, solo quería decirte que lo nuestro nunca hubiese funcionado, ya que yo solo te quera para…

—Experimentar, lo se…o más bien, ya lo entendí.

—Lo siento.

—Fui una tonta…no…me convertí en una tonta, así que no te disculpes, por favor no lo hagas. —Luka tomó el block con los retratos de Miku y caminó hasta ella quedando a su lado. —Un amor como el nuestro no se puede arreglar.

—Pero —Realmente no sabía que decir, la culpa la siguió carcomiendo a tal punto que sentía que jamás podría volver a intimar con alguien más. Y ese pensamiento la había llevado a pensar que podría intentarlo con Luka. Sin embargo, aquella idea era tan egoísta como la primera que tuvo cuando decidió seducirla. Otra vez no estaría pensando en ella, simplemente estaría buscando su propia felicidad. Cuando Luka pasó a su lado y rozó su hombro, sintió un enorme frio recorrer su piel. Ella se detuvo justo a su lado para mirarla con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa tenue, igual que la de aquel día.

—Espero que él no tenga un corazón tan estúpido como el mío —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de encaminarse hacia el apartamento. No se sentía bien pero tampoco se sentía mal.

Una vez dentro de su apartamento caminó en silencio a su habitación mientras tomaba en sus manos todos los retratos de Miku. Sentada sobre la cama los miró uno por uno antes de comenzar a romperlos en tantos pedazos como le fuera posible, sintiendo como cada una de sus emociones se desgarraba al mismo tiempo que el papel. En el instante en el que se percató de los innumerables trozos de papel que yacían esparcidos por toda la cama supo que aquel amor no podía arreglarse porque no era del mismo tipo. Miku la amaba con el cuerpo y ella la amaba con el alma. Y ahora, con el alma rota en el mismo número de partes que aquellos retratos, se sentía en una extraña calma. Estaba vacía y nada ni nadie podría llenarla, ni siquiera Miku.


End file.
